With the advent of the information era, intelligence and networking are gradually becoming a reality. To build LAN (Local Area Network) within a certain limits space (such as home, company and so on)is becoming increasingly popular with people, for example, take home as an example, for a central equipment of home network, the home gateway not only serves as a external network for accessing home interior and a physical interface which make the home interior network be connected with the external network, but also a platform for a user to obtain various home services.
The current home gateway only has one core processor which could switch back and forth between AP (Access point) mode and STA (Station) mode according to time-sharing mode, if the network is built through relay mode, and the AP mode and the STA mode can only work under the same channel which may cause co-channel interference.